bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraternal Order of the Raven
The Fraternal Order of the Raven is a Founders-affiliated organization in Columbia, concerned with maintaining the city's "racial purity." Worshippers of the deceased Lady Comstock, they honor the symbols of the sword, the raven, and the coffin in her name (as contrasted with the sword, the key and the scroll, the holy symbols of Columbia). Their emblem is that of a stylized eye with five swords crossing behind it, and a banner which reads "Audemus Patria Nostra Defendere". The group glorifies John Wilkes Booth as a saint for assassinating Abraham Lincoln, "the Emancipator" or "the Apostate" (a term Comstock often uses in reference to the same), whom they view as wicked for abolishing slavery. Members of the Order cloak themselves in hoods and robes, with lesser members wearing indigo and leaders wearing black. The Order believes that Columbia's racist ideals make it and its citizens superior to the rest of the world, and they seek to enforce a doctrine of racial purity. The most prominent members of the Order are the Crows: fearsome, sword-carrying, coffin-bearing enemies whose powers mirror that of the Order's namesake. They count among the elite forces of the Founders, and are occasionally sent to kill Booker DeWitt. Booker discovers the Order's headquarters in Comstock Center on his journey to Monument Island. The courtyard has a statue of Comstock fighting the "Serpent of Nations", depicted as a serpentine creature with heads of people from different nations. The building's interior is squalid, with debris littering the floor, lights dim and continually flickering, and raven guano scattered throughout. Platters of rotten food are ubiquitous, especially in the dining hall, and attract many flies and ravens. There is also a statue of John Wilkes Booth in the foyer, a lounge and bar, a reading room, a large ceremony hall, a dungeon cell hidden behind a bookcase, and a marsh-like indoor garden where victims are kept in golden cages hanging from trees. While traversing the building, Booker clashes with several Order members when he happens upon their meeting. After taking them out, Booker ends up battling their leader, a Crow.BioShock Infinite Walkthrough on IGN New Discoveries New Vigors *Murder of Crows New Enemies *Zealot of the Lady Voxophones #First Zealot - Symbols of Our Lady Gallery Fraternal Order Images BioShock Infinite-unnamed enemy from the Beast of America Trailer f0375.png|The Crow, wearing a similar hooded attire to the Fraternal Order of the Raven. 2013-06-19_00004.jpg|Fallen member of the Fraternal Order of the Raven. 2013-06-19_00003.jpg|Fraternal Order of the Raven - meeting. 2013-06-23 00003.jpg|Hood of member of the Fraternal Order of the Raven (Emporia, near scalp board). Raven_Klansman.jpg|High-ranking member of the Fraternal Order of the Raven. IfzcYFh.jpg|The Zealots attack Booker after detecting his presence. BioShock_Infinite_Screen_22.jpg|A Zealot committing suicide after Possession. johnwilkesboothstature.jpg|A statue of John Wilkes Booth in the foyer. BioShickInfiniteLinconAssasination.jpg|The painting of Lincoln's assassination in the dining room. Frat of the Raven-01.png|The stained glass windows behind the bar. WashingtonmuralBIHD-1.jpg|The original mural, before the symbols and title were altered as the current mural in front of the altar. Ravenkey.jpg|A key lying on the altar. Prisonercrow.jpg|A prisoner being murdered by ravens. BioShockZealot187214140.jpg|A Zealot attacking in the Good Time Club. Art and images in the Fraternal Order File:evillincoln_bsi.png|Demonized Abraham Lincoln. File:Goodconfederate bsi.png|The Confederate Army, lead by an angelic George Washington. File:Lincolnkilled bsi.png|The assassination of Lincoln viewed in a very positive light. File:kkkcomstockheadstudy_bsi.png|Images from the Fraternal Order's study of Father Comstock's head and comparing it to Native American heads. Behind the Scenes *Due to their appearance and ideology, it is likely that they are based off the real-world Ku Klux Klan. *Their aprons and headquarters are also reminiscent of Freemasonry, which is significant, as George Washington was a famous Freemason. *Their motto means "We Dare to Defend our Country." *In bar in the Raven headquarters can be found a flask of Unknown Booze. If the player performs the right moves, they should be able to achieve the Achievement/Trophy Lost Weekend in a single game. References Category:The Founders Party Category:BioShock Infinite Category:BioShock Infinite Locations